


La Gaecelps

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Avertissement : ce texte contient une exomide, un ruban et une moufette.
Kudos: 1





	La Gaecelps

(La grande andouille en cape et le petit sucre)

—

_Disclaimers : le titre n’est pas de moi._

_Chronologie : dedans, vous trouverez Marjan. J’évoque aussi les coups de soleil, donc ça se passe après le chapitre 4 de « Elle s’appelait Astéria »._

—

_Pour Yase14. Voici une andouille. De rien._

—

— Non, ça ne va pas être possible.

Lèvres pincées, la femme qui avait prononcé ces mots réajusta les pans de sa veste et parvint à paraître encore plus guindée qu’elle ne l’avait été jusqu’alors.

— Vous ne correspondez pas aux critères d’admission, ajouta-t-elle du même ton légèrement dégoûté. Même si je vous fournissais un billet, vous vous feriez refouler à l’entrée.

Marjan opina d’un geste timide du menton. Bien sûr qu’elle ne correspondait pas aux critères, qui en aurait douté ? Hélas, son avis n’était de toute évidence pas partagé.

— Madame, vous aviez demandé « une femme » et « avec l’air inoffensif », rétorqua-t-on.

Marjan se sentit saisie par le bras, poussée vers l’avant… Elle se crispa.

— Je vous ai amené ce que je possède de plus inoffensif en soute, continua-t-on. Si ça ne convient pas, je ne sais pas ce qu’il vous faut.

Marjan se crispa davantage. Alors autant elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que le terme « inoffensif » soit employé à son encontre, autant elle aurait préféré que le capitaine ne se serve pas de cette « qualité » pour l’envoyer en mission.  
Et puis, capitaine ou non, cela ne dispensait pas Harlock de faire preuve d’un minimum de politesse, se renfrogna-t-elle. « Ce que je possède en soute » ? « Ça ? » Le côté rustre était livré avec la cape ? Pff.

Elle se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre, à la fois mal à l’aise, angoissée et un tantinet de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait été arrachée à une maintenance importante en machine, et aurait bien laissé Harlock et son interlocutrice en plan pour retourner sur l’Arcadia si elle n’avait craint d’être rappelée à l’ordre d’un coup de cosmodragon.

Elle se tança intérieurement sitôt cette pensée formulée. Elle n’avait pas à craindre de coup de cosmodragon, bon sang ! Harlock était son _capitaine_ ! Il ne tirait pas sur ses propres membres d’équipage !… _Normalement._

Elle frissonna malgré elle. Trop de rumeurs couraient sur Harlock pour qu’elle soit pleinement rassurée en sa présence.

— Je ne critique pas la présence de cette demoiselle que vous pourriez traiter avec plus d’égards, répondit la femme d’un ton sec. Toutefois… – hésitation tendue – … votre contact se trouve déjà au lieu de rendez-vous, et…

Nouvelle hésitation. Comment s’était présentée cette dame, déjà ? tenta de se souvenir Marjan. « Hiérarque Andine »… Ou « Ondine » ? Ah, elle aurait dû se montrer plus attentive, mais son niveau de stress augmentait toujours au-delà des limites du raisonnable lorsqu’elle se trouvait à proximité d’Harlock. Alors qu’il n’y avait pas de raison, bordel ! se répéta-t-elle. Harlock était son ca-pi-taine ! Elle devait absolument cesser de se focaliser sur lui comme s’il risquait de la tuer à chaque instant !

En face, la hiérarque tournait toujours autour du pot. Son expression hautaine et ses mimiques réprobatrices avaient fait place à un désespoir palpable. Peut-être avait-elle espéré qu’Harlock renonce à sa mission, se dit Marjan… Quelle erreur ! Harlock ne renonçait jamais.

— Quelles solutions proposez-vous pour régler ce… contretemps ? coupa-t-il.

L’intonation était sifflante, la menace patente. Il ne renonçait jamais et il s’impatientait. Marjan lorgna sur le cosmodragon. Combien de temps avant qu’Harlock ne le dégaine ? songea-t-elle. L’anticiperait-elle ? Saurait-elle s’abriter ?… _Arrête_ _avec_ _ça, il ne va pas te tirer dessus, c’est ton capitaine. Ton capitaine !_ Elle secoua la tête.

La hiérarque se tordait les mains. Son regard reflétait un mélange de méfiance, de peur et de… jubilation malsaine ?

— Il aurait mieux valu que vous ne soyez pas venu seul avec elle, se lança-t-elle enfin.

Marjan tiqua. De la jubilation ? La hiérarque s’estimait-elle de taille à piéger Harlock ? Insinuait-elle qu’il aurait eu besoin d’une garde rapprochée plus conséquente ? Elle retint à temps un gloussement nerveux. Harlock se passait très bien d’escorte. Et elle, elle n’était qu’un bagage encombrant.

D’ailleurs, que foutait-elle ici ? Harlock l’avait à peine briefée, se contentant d’un laconique « il faut que tu récupères la pièce dont Tochiro a besoin pour réparer »… Mais pourquoi elle, godverdomme ! Alors okay, l’Arcadia avait serré un de ses deux moteurs warp trois jours auparavant, okay la panne s’était avérée suffisamment grave pour qu’Harlock décide d’une opération en urgence sur une planète qui, de toute évidence, ne l’enchantait guère, okay elle était mécano, mais ce n’était pas une _putain_ de raison !  
Merde, elle aurait _vraiment_ préféré rester trimer en machine avec les autres. _Tranquillement_. Les opérations sur le terrain, ce n’était pas _du tout_ son truc. _Tout le monde_ à bord le savait. Sauf Harlock, apparemment.

Elle grimaça.

La hiérarque avait quant à elle repris une contenance, et son maintien professoral ne montrait désormais plus aucune trace de nervosité.

— Nos lois sont strictes, capitaine, déclara-t-elle. Nous ne commerçons pas avec les galactiques, et la vente de pièces détachées de vaisseau spatial est rigoureusement encadrée. Toutefois…

Marjan détesta le petit sourire suffisant qui flottait au coin des lèvres de cette femme. Que leur réservait-elle ? Une embuscade, une descente de police, l’armée ? Était-elle consciente de la facilité avec laquelle Harlock balayait les ennemis sur son chemin ? Marjan frémit. Le capitaine n’aurait aucun scrupule à déclencher un bain de sang… mais elle dans tout ça, saurait-elle se montrer à la hauteur ? Ne serait-elle qu’un boulet ?

Les mènerait-elle à leur perte ?

— … toutefois des exceptions peuvent être accordées dans le cadre de, hem, d’échanges culturels.

Dans le cadre de _quoi_ ?

Marjan jeta un regard en coin à Harlock. Il avait posé la main sur la crosse de son cosmodragon, l’avait retirée. Elle l’imagina désarçonné. Difficile d’en être certaine.

— Je connais les us et coutumes de cette planète, madame, lâcha-t-il d’un ton glacial. Dans votre société, les hommes sont en général cantonnés à des rôles de jolis bibelots. D’où…

Le geste du capitaine engloba Marjan, et le vide autour d’eux.

— … une délégation réduite, termina-t-il. Pour notre affaire il me semble important de limiter les échanges, « culturels » ou non.  
— Vous connaissez les on-dit, corrigea la hiérarque. Je pense pour ma part que rien ne vaut l’apprentissage par l’immersion.

Sourire. Ce n’était pas de bon augure, analysa Marjan. Et ne décelait-on pas une pointe de sadisme dans les dents à peine dévoilées, dans le plissement infime des ridules au coin des paupières ?

— Il aurait mieux valu que vous ne soyez pas venu seul avec elle, répéta la hiérarque. Je me serais en réalité contentée de n’importe quel mâle de votre équipage.

Pause infime, peut-être due à un zeste d’appréhension résiduelle (il s’agissait d’Harlock après tout, et il fallait toujours faire attention avec Harlock).  
La phrase suivante fut prononcée en un étrange mélange de soulagement, de rigueur administrative incontournable et de délectation.

— Votre contact vous attend sur le site du quarante-deuxième festival de la Féminité Flamboyante. Aujourd’hui est le jour du concours Adam, qui valorise les mâles, et chaque participante est donc tenue de venir accompagnée d’un… joli bibelot, pour reprendre vos termes.

Marjan écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien compris ?

Le silence s’étira trop longtemps pour quelqu’un d’aussi rentre-dedans qu’Harlock. Elle le regarda. Il la regarda. Elle avait bien compris. Lui aussi, d’ailleurs. Elle rougit.

Harlock passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux. Son expression s’était figée quelque part entre l’incrédulité et l’horreur. Et il était gêné. Il tripotait toujours ses cheveux quand il était gêné, se rappela Marjan en même temps qu’une embarrassante histoire de coups de soleil.

— Comme vous voudrez, céda-t-il.

Il croisa les bras, fit la moue.

— … mais je doute de pouvoir entrer dans la catégorie « inoffensif », argua-t-il néanmoins.

Marjan était bien d’accord sur ce point, mais la hiérarque ne se démonta pas.

— Je possède de quoi vous équiper de manière convenable, répliqua-t-elle.

Ah ? Harlock inspira, parut sur le point d’argumenter, se ravisa avec un « hrmf » à peine réprimé. Marjan en manqua une respiration. Ce « hrmf » lui était destiné, se persuada-t-elle. Il signifiait à coup sûr « ne t’avise pas d’émettre le moindre commentaire ou je t’étrangle ». Elle scella ses lèvres, pinça si fort que ses dents auraient pu traverser ses chairs, étouffa un sanglot. Elle voulait être ailleurs. _Pourquoi moi, putain !_

— Vous n’avez hélas pas le gabarit idoine, poursuivait la hiérarque, mais les outsiders font parfois leur petit effet. L’un dans l’autre, vous ne passerez pas inaperçu.

La femme leva un index autoritaire, interrompant Harlock avant qu’il n’ait pu prononcer le mot « discrétion ».

— Posez vos armes, énonça-t-elle. Ôtez vos ceinturons, vos bottes, et tout le reste. Je vais vous donner une exomide.  
— Je… Quoi ?  
— Vous m’avez bien entendue, capitaine.

Tandis que Marjan s’interrogeait sur ce que diable pouvait être une exomide (et si l’on en jugeait les mouvements de sourcils perplexes d’Harlock, il se posait la même question), la hiérarque se détourna pour fouiller dans une armoire, puis déplia devant eux un… oh. Ce vêtement ne possédait pas beaucoup de tissu.

Marjan rougit (encore). Et Harlock recula d’un pas, c’était rigolo… Euh, non ce n’était pas rigolo, se reprit Marjan, c’était… Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. C’était une tunique courte. Voilà. Une tunique grège toute simple, avec une seule manche, que la hiérarque ajusta avec une fibule dorée dès lors qu’Harlock se fut décidé à l’enfiler.

— Vous êtes trop maigre, grommela-t-elle en même temps qu’elle resserrait la ceinture et arrangeait le drapé autour du torse et de l’épaule gauche d’Harlock. Mais au moins le tissu camoufle cette vilaine cicatrice sur votre poitrine.

En revanche elle ne camouflait pas du tout les cicatrices sur ses bras, nota Marjan. Ni sur ses jambes. L’unique manche couvrait à peine l’épaule et le bas s’arrêtait à mi-cuisse.

Elle s’aperçut qu’elle fixait les cuisses nues d’Harlock depuis de trop longues secondes. Elle déglutit. Et rougit, très probablement.

— Bon, vous pouvez garder votre cape, je suppose, concéda la hiérarque. Traditionnellement vous devriez porter la chlamyde, mais les jeunes de nos jours utilisent des modèles presque identiques au vôtre… Reste encore les chaussures – elle lui lança une paire de sandales montantes en cuir tressé – et enfin…

Mon Dieu.

La hiérarque tendait un chapeau brun sombre, à larges bords – un fédora, vu la forme. Et un élastique à cheveux.

— … attachez donc votre crinière et mettez ça.

À ce stade, Marjan ne savait pas si l’absence de réaction d’Harlock était dû à l’importance capitale de la mission, à une résignation blasée, ou bien au fait que le cerveau du redoutable capitaine pirate avait décidé de plier bagage.

Dans tous les cas, il s’exécuta sans protester et cela en disait long sur son degré de stupéfaction.

Au résultat… Le fédora cachait ses yeux (surtout celui qu’il n’avait plus, à vrai dire), l’ombre portée sur son visage rendait la cicatrice de sa pommette moins visible, la cape recouvrait les épaules, la tunique se révélait, euh, décente… Marjan hésita. Elle avait soudain très envie de pouffer. Mais c’était nerveux, hein… Elle ne se moquait pas. Du tout.

_Jeetje_ _, les jambes nues et les sandales lacées sur les mollets…_ Elle pensa aux gladiateurs de ces vieux péplums qui étaient encore parfois diffusés sur holovid, se força aussitôt à se concentrer sur autre chose. Le moteur warp en panne de l’Arcadia, tiens. Bonne idée. Très important, le moteur. Pour ça qu’ils étaient là, d’ailleurs.

Elle venait d’en conclure que ça ne pouvait plus être pire lorsque la hiérarque se tourna vers elle.

— Tenez, jeune dame. Ceci… – elle lui tendit un bristol enluminé – … ceci est votre invitation. Elle est au nom d’Élianor de Bonlieu, une de mes cousines éloignées qui habite sur le continent Oriental. Et cela…

« Cela » était un ruban. Doré. La hiérarque fourra une extrémité entre les mains de Marjan, et attacha l’autre bout à… houlala.

Marjan se demanda si son métabolisme lui permettrait de rougir davantage. Harlock s’était quant à lui pétrifié en une très belle imitation de statue grecque (quoiqu’un peu maigre).

— La couleur est choisie pour que vous ne soyez pas confrontés à des questions d’ordre intime, continuait la hiérarque.

Elle ne se risqua toutefois pas à attacher le fin collier de métal souple autour du cou d’Harlock. Non, elle se contenta tout simplement de les pousser dehors, et la porte claqua dans leur dos en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire « ruban doré ».

Le trottoir se révéla ensoleillé, large, bien aménagé, en un mot : avenant. La rue, un peu à l’écart des grandes artères commerçantes, n’était pas surfréquentée… Elle était toutefois loin d’être déserte. Les passants pressés se hâtaient entre les boutiques éparses, chargés de sacs ou suivis de drones porteurs. Parmi eux, de nombreux couples. Le principe du ruban semblait, euh… commun, nota Marjan.

Elle fixa le collier. Elle fixa Harlock. Harlock la fixa.

Harlock passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Elle tourna le ruban autour de son index.

Le silence gêné s’éternisa beaucoup trop pour ses nerfs.

Elle rougit.

— C’est quand même un peu humiliant, lâcha enfin Harlock.

Un _peu_ ? Sérieusement ?

Marjan se refusa à imaginer ce que pouvait être une situation qu’Harlock qualifierait de « franchement humiliante ». Parce que là, il se retrouvait quand même à moitié nu avec, hum… Elle tritura le collier entre ses doigts. Il était dans les mêmes tons or que le ruban.

Harlock rabattit les pans de sa cape devant lui d’un geste frileux (ou nerveux. Ou pudique. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir). Ce n’était pas le modèle à col rouge, Dieu merci. Marjan avait néanmoins la désagréable impression d’être le centre de l’attention.

De son côté, Harlock produisit finalement un son à peu près traduisible par « grmlfbrrm », récupéra le collier, le secoua comme s’il voulait s’assurer qu’il ne se matérialiserait pas en autre chose, le retourna, le renifla, le plia, le clipsa enfin derrière sa nuque (son visage passa par toute une gamme d’expressions intéressantes durant la manœuvre). Puis il fourra la main dans ses cheveux.

— Bon… Le lieu de rendez-vous est à cinq cents mètres d’ici environ, déclara-t-il. Tu es armée ? Je n’ai, euh… pas de poches.

Il rabaissa le chapeau sur ses yeux avant même que Marjan n’ait eu le temps d’opiner. Elle était presque sûre qu’il rougissait. Elle avait une grande expérience en rougissement.  
Elle lui lança un regard par en dessous, serra le ruban dans sa paume, s’obligea à ne pas penser qu’elle tenait son capitaine en laisse. Alors que c’était la stricte vérité, en définitive. Elle n’osait même pas songer au débriefing qui s’ensuivrait.

Le trajet de « cinq cents mètres environ » fut un supplice interminable. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, elle en était persuadée, tous les yeux la perçaient à jour, tous les yeux se moquaient de sa pitoyable performance d’actrice.

Enfin, alors qu’elle croyait ne plus pouvoir avancer d’un seul pas sans craquer sous la pression, elle parvint à un guichet clinquant, sournoisement embusqué derrière une banderole enjouée estampillée « FFF-42 » en lettres pastel. Là, comme une automate, elle tendit son carton d’invitation à une employée souriante avec la sensation que l’univers entier et Harlock la jugeaient.

— Bienvenue Issa, et merveilleuse journée à vous et votre compagnon !

Marjan se sentait gauche et, pour être honnête, pas du tout à sa place (ce qui était une manière élégante de nommer sa peur viscérale, qui devait transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau). Elle entra cependant dans la zone du festival sans encombre.  
Peut-être devrait-elle avoir davantage confiance en ses capacités, se dit-elle.

Elle souffla.

— Issa ? s’étonna-t-elle tout haut.  
— L’équivalent de « madame », je suppose, murmura Harlock. Et arrête de chercher mon approbation des yeux tout le temps, ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ici.

Oui ben il attendait quoi, qu’elle l’ignore ? _Verdorie, c’est mon capitaine, il collectionne les cadavres comme d’autres les timbres, et je le tiens en laisse… En laisse !_

— Le contact nous attend à proximité de la fontaine centrale, ajouta Harlock.

Okay.

L’endroit grouillait de monde, et la densité de population augmentait à mesure qu’ils approchaient. Marjan se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jeter (trop) de regards apeurés autour d’elle. Alors d’accord, une foule c’était l’idéal pour une transaction discrète, mais que se passerait-il en cas d’anicroche ? S’ils étaient dénoncés ? Si la police s’en mêlait ?  
Un bain de sang, voilà ce qui arriverait. Harlock se défendrait avec la violence meurtrière qui le caractérisait, il y aurait des morts, des blessés, des victimes innocentes et… Ah oui c’est vrai, se rappela-t-elle : il n’était pas armé (il n’avait pas de poches). Mais bon, peut-être qu’il mordrait. Une image fugitive traversa l’esprit de Marjan, qu’elle chassa avec horreur.

Les stands foisonnaient de couleurs. Et de rubans. Et d’exhibitions qui, euh… hum… Bref. Elle rougit.

— Vous souhaitez vous inscrire au concours ? l’apostropha soudain une jeune femme dont la coiffure sophistiquée était ornée de beaucoup trop de plumes. Je suis sûre que vous seriez éblouissants ! Pouvez-vous présenter un numéro de force ? D’adresse ? Quelles sont vos compétences ?  
— Euh, répondit Harlock.

Tuer des gens, songea Marjan.

— Peut-être plus tard, déclina-t-elle.

Elle chercha à s’éloigner. L’autre insista.

— C’est la première fois que vous participez à un « Triple F » ?

Marjan se raidit, résista à l’envie de consulter Harlock du regard (il lui fit les gros yeux), se souvint des mots de la hiérarque.

— Euh… Oui, dit-elle. J’habite sur le continent Oriental.  
— Oh, très bien, très bien… Je suis votre contact, à propos.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, désigna un espace dégagé un peu plus loin, les entraîna en slalomant entre les badauds.

Marjan luttait pour ne pas jeter le ruban au loin. Harlock avait baissé son chapeau sur ses yeux à un point qu’elle se demandait s’il voyait encore quelque chose devant lui, et semblait bien décidé à ne rien montrer d’autre qu’une carapace impénétrable. Il tressaillit néanmoins lorsqu’elle changea brusquement de direction, que le ruban se tendit, que l’impulsion se transmit au collier.  
Marjan se morigéna. Rougit. Elle tenait son capitaine _en laisse_ , godverdomme ! Le lui pardonnerait-il ?

Harlock se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

— Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
— Que vous êtes des galactiques ? Non, pas trop je dois l’admettre, et c’est remarquable en soi connaissant votre réputation, capitaine.

Silence. Plissement d’yeux. Demi-sourire.

— … mais vous n’avez quand même pas l’air très à l’aise. Et vous n’avez pas le gabarit habituel pour ce genre de show.

Oui en effet, les hommes alentours étaient plus petits et plus… musclés ? Marjan hésita. Non, pas vraiment plus musclés (malgré sa relative maigreur, Harlock ne se défendait pas si mal), mais en tout cas plus désireux d’exhiber leurs pectoraux que ne l’était le capitaine de l’Arcadia.

Ils stoppèrent devant un stand qui réussissait l’exploit de paraître encore plus multicolore que tout le reste. Marjan aperçut une estrade, des décors et accessoires divers, des plumes et des fleurs, quelques… cages ?

Marjan s’interdit de songer à son capitaine à moitié nu en cage (en vain). Heureusement, les boîtes grillagées semblaient trop étroites pour y caser un capitaine.

— Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir faire une démo ? continuait leur « contact ». Vous devez bien avoir des qualités spéciales, non ? En tant que capitaine ? Ou en tant que pirate ?

Tuer des gens ? Marjan roula des yeux. Non, hors de question de se lancer dans une démonstration de piraterie. Harlock pourrait y prendre goût.

— On va récupérer ce qu’on est venus chercher et repartir sans faire de vagues, intervint-elle sèchement.

Plus sèchement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu d’ailleurs. Elle s’horrifia elle-même. Cette mission lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Leur contact se permit un petit rire. Cristallin. Horripilant.

— Andy s’est fait un petit plaisir. Elle adore montrer nos coutumes aux galactiques.

Marjan entendit « elle adore humilier les mâles ».

Sur l’estrade, deux ou trois ateliers étaient simultanément montés, démontés, remontés, et les couples se succédaient pour, de ce que Marjan en comprenait, être immortalisés dans des « mises en scène » photographiques.

Il y avait une certaine recherche d’esthétisme là-dedans, convint Marjan. En revanche, était-ce de bon goût ou non… Elle cilla. Allons, elle n’était pas là pour juger des mœurs de cette fichue planète. _En laisse, putain !_

— Venez, venez ! reprit leur contact avec un engouement tel qu’il en devenait suspect. Votre couple est atypique, nous pouvons créer une composition originale ! Je vous prédis un succès monstre !

Harlock désapprouva (Marjan compatissait).

— Je suis venu pour une pièce mécanique… bougonna-t-il.  
— Chut, le rabroua la fille.

Elle posa un doigt péremptoire sur les lèvres du capitaine pirate qui, trop surpris (ou trop choqué, ou trop retenu par le ruban) ne put se dérober à temps.

— Nous ne vendons rien qui soit lié à la technologie aux galactiques, capitaine. Mais notre loi n’interdit pas que vous achetiez des objets artistiques. Ce que vous avez demandé sera dans le sac. Avec la photo. Prenez place.

Du chantage, voilà ce dont ils étaient victimes ! décréta Marjan. Hélas, leurs options s’avéraient limitées : à part tuer des gens, de quels leviers disposaient-ils ?… Et il était hors de question qu’ils tuent des gens, même pour une pièce absolument nécessaire aux réparations de l’Arcadia. Non non non.

Bref.

La photographe se montra enthousiaste. Et très imaginative. Et la composition choisie n’était, hem, pas trop mal d’un point de vue artistique. Si l’on ne tenait pas compte du ruban, du collier, et du fait qu’Harlock était assis à ses pieds, bien sûr.

Marjan se demanda, pour la millième fois, combien de temps elle pourrait encore supporter tout ça. Elle se demanda combien de temps _Harlock_ pourrait encore supporter tout ça. Quelqu’un lui avait donné une couronne de fleurs (à Harlock, pas à elle). Personne ne l’avait toutefois – et heureusement – enjoint de la porter.

Au pied de l’estrade, la photographe donnait des directives d’éclairage à deux assistantes et réfléchissait tout haut.

— Il manque un dernier détail… Oh ! Je sais !

Elle se dirigea vers les cages. Marjan s’imagina qu’elle reviendrait avec des chiots ou un chaton, ce qui serait en effet tout à fait approprié dans une composition mettant en scène un pirate sanguinaire en jupette et sandales. Mais non : c’était une moufette. Une jolie moufette noire rayée de blanc, mignonne et tout, qu’Harlock récupéra dans ses bras avec l’injonction « ne bougez pas ! »

Le calvaire cessa alors qu’elle ne s’y attendait plus. Après l’échange d’une liasse de billets, elle se retrouva sur le chemin du retour avec, dans une main, un sac trop lourd dont dépassait un cadre baroque pailleté, et dans l’autre main… Non, inutile de s’attarder sur l’autre main.

Marjan expira bruyamment sa mauvaise humeur.

Cette foutue photo serait-elle diffusée quelque part ? gambergea-t-elle. Argl, pourvu que non. Pourvu qu’il n’existe qu’un unique foutu exemplaire, pourvu qu’il soit dans ce foutu sac, et pourvu qu’elle le détruise avant que quiconque à bord de l’Arcadia ne pose ses foutus yeux dessus.

— Pourquoi il a fallu qu’on se coltine un tel jeu de piste à la noix ? râla-t-elle.

Harlock la poussa du coude.

— Tu te plaindras quand on sera rentrés, chut.

Oui ben flûte. Elle grogna, tira sèchement sur le ruban, se figea. Oh… Merde.

— Et ne prends pas de mauvaises habitudes avec ça, ajouta Harlock.

Il plaisantait ou pas ? Oui ? Non ? Son visage n’était qu’un masque impénétrable. Il aurait aussi bien pu vouloir dire « ne t’inquiète pas je ne t’en tiendrai pas rigueur », « tu vas payer », « je m’en fiche » ou « j’aime ça ». Marjan se souvint des mots qu’il avait prononcés : « un peu » humiliant. Juste un peu ? Raah, il allait la rendre folle !

Son œil unique pétillait. C’était du sarcasme, à n’en pas douter.

Elle bredouilla « moui capitaine », rougit. Mission de merde. La prochaine fois elle se ferait porter pâle.

À ce moment, le sac fit « squick ». Elle sursauta.

— C’est quoi ce bruit ?

Harlock se passa la main dans les cheveux.

— Mrf pauvre bête en cage, grommela-t-il. Méritait pas ça.

Une tête poilue, noire avec une rayure blanche, émergea soudain du sac. Oh. Le capitaine avait donc emporté la moufette.  
… Non mais _sérieux_ ? Une mission _urgente_ , pour des réparations _vitales_ , et lui il subtilisait une _moufette_ ?

Marjan le regarda grattouiller distraitement le museau de l’animal. Était-il au courant de la manière dont cette bestiole se défendait quand elle était contrariée ? Était-il conscient que ce n’était pas forcément très intelligent de l’emmener à bord ?… Mmm, probablement pas. Mais ce n’était pas elle qui irait le lui apprendre.

Elle avait assez donné pour aujourd’hui, merci bien.


End file.
